Operation Boyfriend
by 13 charlotte
Summary: The UK siblings decided enough was enough, Arthur was going to have a boyfriend and that's that! Lots of fluff, furious colonies and adorable World x England
1. Chapter 1

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Hello my dearest readers… There are so few of you it breaks my heart! I want my fics to interest everyone and I love your opinions so pretty, pretty, pretty please review!

13Charlotte will love you forever~

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The nations waited with bated breath for _him_ to arrive.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It never happened, not a glimpse of his golden hair or the shimmer of his emerald eyes. No witty sarcasm or attitude cold enough to freeze the sun. No sexy smirk or adorable flustered face.

Their faces lit up when a blonde with emerald eyes darted into the meeting room, but fell when they realised the person was female.

"Ah sorry Ah'm late everyone, ah'll be representing the UK today. A pleasure tae meet you all." She smiled brightly, bowing to the nations before sitting down next to a blonde that looked suspiciously like America. Wait, who were they thinking about again?

Never mind… (Poor Canada, forever invisible.)

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Germany began the meeting but… It just wasn't the same, America didn't start an argument with Russia or go off in one of his hero speeches, and North Italy didn't say a word. Alana sighed, drumming her fingers on the table completely bored.

"Right. Since this meeting isn't really going anywhere you may ask the Uk's representative whatever it is you want to know!" barked Germany, finally giving up.

"Who are you?" cried one half of the room.

"Where's Arthur?" cried the other.

"Fine, I'll introduce myself but I don't really see the point as the next meeting is in mah country anyway." She boasted haughtily.

"I am Northern Ireland, England's older sister!" she announced with a flourish, causing many to roll their eyes (great, another weirdo sibling of Arthurs, thye all knew the story of Scotland and his Pub destroying rampages)

"Arthur is busy with the preparations of the meeting that will be held back in the UK. Satisfied?" she grumbled, causing Japan to chuckle and Switzerland to roll his eyes. She was annoyed at the lack of response and swooped all her papers into a pile before putting them into her bag, then flounced to the door.

"You're no fun at all; no wonder England's single!" she huffed before leaving the room in a stunned silence.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"England is…" said China slowly.

"Single?" gasped America with hearts in his eyes.

Then the room erupted into arguments.

"He's mine-aru!" claimed China, causing India to flip "no he isn't you idiot, I know him better than you! I belonged to him at one point for goodness sake!" hissed India furiously.

"Kesesese, the awesome me has a chance!" sniggered Gilbert and to everyone's surprise Germany contradicted him bluntly; "…Arthur would never give you the time of day, give up."

"Woohoo! The hero will save Iggy from the monsters!" cheered America "nyet Arthur is no damsel in distress America, he will become one with mother Russia, da?" giggled Ivan coldly.

This started a chain reation, America and Russia wrestling, India pulling China's hair, the Nordic siblings yelling amongst themselves and two angry Germans screaming in a way no one understood.

Then the colonies snapped.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"We" growled Matthew, swinging a hockey stick

"Will never" hissed Kyle (New Zealand)

"Give mum" snarled Keith (Australia)

"To you!" finished Leon (HK) with more emotion than anyone had ever seen him display.

"…You think Mum'll get mad?" worried Keith "nah, he'll be alright, we protected him after all" beamed Kyle and Matthew sighed "I just hope this is enough to keep them away for a while…"

"Arthur is ours" said Leon simply and the four stalked out of the room and back to whatever hotel they were staying in.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"I hope you didn't cause anything Alana" frowned Arthur, pushing his glasses up his nose and raising an impressive eyebrow at her from behind his book.

"I did no such thing brother dearest, at least Dyl didnae go, he would have robbed Aussies bat and beat them all senseless if he had any idea they all wanted tae bed ye. Needless to say what Scotland would do if he found out!" she mused and Arthur shivered in response.

"I dread to think" he sniffed, returning to his book and Alana whipped out her mobile and texted her brothers:

"Operation get Arthur a boyfriend is a go"

Alana just hoped she was doing the right thing…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Counterattack!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hey, Ozzy- don't you think Alana and Dylan have been acting strange lately?" frowned New Zealand at his brother.

"What do ya mean Kyle?" asked Australia not looking up from his phone.

"Dyl has been shifty and Alana won't stop smirking… They're up to something again Keith and I'm both terrified and curious… Are you listening to me?" snapped Kyle grabbing the phone causing Keith to shriek.

"Give it back Kyle!" whined a panicking Keith.

"Huh, these are cute… Hey Keith, why do you have an album full of pics of us and mum?" asked Kyle, going through the pictures and chuckling at a few and frowning at others. Keith was blushing madly and stuttering incoherently, so Kyle ignored him.

He always ignores him when he's being stupid.

"Ohohoho what do we have here~" sniggered Kyle and Keith attempted to steal back the phone- and failed.

"Now, what would dear old mum say if he found this~" giggled Kyle.

"Shut up Kyle! Give it back- you wouldn't dare and never laugh like that again! You sound like the frog!" Keith yelled, pushing his brother and grabbing back the phone.

"Do I have your attention now?" chuckled Kyle, amused by his discovery of… _that_ on his brothers phone. My, my Keith was such a naughty boy~

"Yes, yes just don't tell mum!" blushed Keith.

"Mums the word, so to speak" grinned Kyle with a wink.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Why are you acting like the twins? What was it you wanted to say anyway?" grumbled Keith and the two resumed their positions on their red couch.

"I think the isles are up to something involving mum and I want to find out what…" said Kyle simply.

"If it involved mum, I'm in. Besides just grill Dyl, he crumbles under pressure," replied Keith.

"Great idea!" beamed Kyle, speed dialling his uncle.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hnnnn Sheeeep" mumbled Dylan, tossing and turning in his warm and comfy bed. Then, his phone rang- his ringtone? Love Story by Taylor Swift, 2008.

A song about forbidden love- coincidence? I think not.

"We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air"

Dylan woke up and groggily grabbed his phone.

" 'lo?" he mumbled, snuggling into his pillow.

"Heya Uncle Dyl" came the sickly sweet voice of Kyle from his phone. Dylan frowned, his "nephew" wanted something.

"What do you want Kyle?" he sighed.

"What is North planning~" giggled Kyle and Dylan cursed, they would ruin everything but… sleep is so tempting…

Hnnnn

"To set Arthur up with someone, now… hnnn sleeeeep." Said Dylan.

"Goodnight uncle Dyl~ Sweet dreams~" giggled Kyle but Dylan was already fast asleep, counting sheep in a dreamland field.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Kyle giggled hysterically, a murderous aura growing and Keith sweat dropped. This wouldn't end well for Arthur or Kyle.

"W-well?" he asked apprehensively.

"He said Auntie Eire is trying to set Arthur up with someone~" said Kyle with a deceptively cheerful smile.

"Fuck! Why?" hissed Keith, shocked and Alana's audacity.  
"Who cares~ Arthur is mi- ours." Giggled New Zealand and Australia rolled his eyes, he had finally lost it but… England WAS theirs and Australia would gladly kill anyone who got close to his mum.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

All the colonies gathered at Australia's house, enraged at the idea of losing their mum/dad/brother to anyone.

But… They were also tempted to set their parents up again…

"He should marry Antonio- or better yet Uncle Joao!" yelled Gibraltar.

"No way! Jerk England can marry Sweden!" called Sealand.

"Nu-uh he can marry Ozzy! Their perfect!" smirked Wy.

"… China" said Leon (HK)

"All right, all right! Everyone quiet! Our mission is to protect England from the nations who will hit on him!" cheered Kyle, emitting a death aura so everyone immediately obeyed without question…

Except India.

"Why should we have to protect him" he grumbled sulkily (England didn't answer his text and he missed their high tea date.)

"Do you want someone else to have him, mate? China? Spain? France?" asked Keith with a raised eyebrow.

All the colonies collectively shivered.

"No way" hissed Canada, his eyes flaring (and everyone suddenly noticed him and were terrified)

"He's ours" agreed Kyle with a beaming smile.

"Now… Let's protect mum!" cheered Keith.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur frowned, he suddenly had a feeling that he shouldn't go to the next meeting. It put him off his tea, he sighed and put down his cup and tried to read his book.

God, why does this sort of thing always happen to him?

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I've decided to continue this, hope you enjoy!

/ / / / / / / /

Needless to say the meeting didn't get off to a good start. Especially when Arthur walked in with a silent Leon and an animated Keith clinging to him, they were furious.

All the nations had waited with bated breath for the adorable English man they had fallen for, each for their own reasons... And he turned up with other men. Well, they were technically his kids.

"Iggy due! Come and sit next to me!" called Alfred, leaping out of his seat and grabbing Arthur's arm with a huge dopey grin on his face, one that everyone noticed was slightly off. Well, everyone except for Arthur of course.

"Sorry Alfred, I've already promised to sit with Leo and Keith. They don't come to meeting's often, I hope you don't mind" said Arthur apologetically, pulling out a seat between them. They grinned evilly at the rest of the world.

/ / / / / / / /

"Ve~~ they're scaaary! Why are they clinging to Artu?" asked Feliciano confused...and slightly murderous.

"Oui! Wait, Feli darling- aren't you scared of mon petite Lapin?" frowned Francis, forgetting his annoyance in his curiosity.

"I was...But Artu was super nice to me! I forgot my pasta bowl in the meeting room and he came aaaalll the way to Italy to give it back!" giggled Feliciano, smiling widely. Arthur, realising he was being talked about turned crimson and started stuttering.

"He was coming with the clover bastard to visit me, idiota!" snapped Lovino.

"Alright that's enough out of you Lovino, be nicer to your brother" came a disapproving voice from the doorway: Alana- Northern Ireland their host.

And to everyone's surprise he shut up. He crossed his arms, scowling and leant back in his seat but didn't utter a word.

/ / / /

"Right! Now that that's settled, lets get down to business. I hate politics and I hate dealing with you rabid squirrels but I'm sucking it up so you should too! Everyone will get their turn to speak and if ANYONE interrupts me, they get a bullet in their head, courtesy of the gun I'm borrowing from Switzy. Is that clear?"

Basch scrambled for his belt and scowled when he realised that Alana had indeed grabbed his gun. He sent her an exasperated look- this was a regular occurrence between them- and slumped in defeat.

Realising this, everyone began to panic. Well, everyone except Gilbert and Herakles, who were now sat beside her. Herakles chuckled- Chuckled! Gilbert high fived her and Arthur just rolled his eyes.

Well, at least no one fought.

Alana 1, world 0.

/ / / / / /

The meeting went off without a hitch, Alana kept everyone in check; snapping at Ivan, tutting at Alfred and gently scolding Feliciano for talking about irrelevant matters. Ludwig was impressed, she even controlled his brother! It gave them all time to discuss idea's properly and everyone got a chance to contribute- it also gave him a chance to watch Arthur.

The way he smiled gently at Leon and laughed loudly at Keith; Ludwig hadn't seen him smile this much in a long time! Usually he scowled at everything which was adorable but...Arthur's smile made his heart skip a beat and Ludwig felt himself falling in love all over again.

But Keith and Leon being so close really didn't sit well with him...Maybe he could get Alana to make a seating chart and finally sit next to Arthur.

Yes, that was a perfect idea...

/ / / / /

Yao however was furious, he didn't even notice when Ivan placed his hand on his knee, he was too busy engaging in a jealous glaring match with his son and grinding his teeth. This displeased Ivan but he didn't protest; Alana made it clear she wasn't afraid to use the gun and he knew she wouldn't be aiming to kill...

Well, at least not his actual life but definitely his sex life.

Bye bye little Ivan.

Their amber eyes told a clear story:

He's _mine_!

Not if _I_ get him first.

You wouldn't _dare_...

 _Just watch_ _me_.

Really! Hong was such an inpertinent little brat-aru! He had no idea where he got it from; to Arthur he was a little angel! Such a kiss up...But he was just a child, Arthur had been his once (he conveniently forgot that Arthur dumped him because he was clingy and spiteful) and he knew him better than anyone.

Except for HIM.

Damn that Treaty...

/ / / / / /

Arthur hadn't had so much fun in a long time, this meeting was so... Peaceful. No fighting or Alfred and Francis annoying him. Plus he finally got some time to spend with Keith and Leon!

"Dad?"

"Hmm?" Arthur looked up from his tea.

"...How are you?"

"I'm fine sweetie, are you alright?" asked Arthur gently.

"Yeah...I missed this...Yao doesn't like me spending time with you..."

"I see" said Arthur, narrowing his eyes dangerously at his ex.

Mission Accomplished. Leon smiled inwardly; his dad was awesome.

/ / / / / / / /

Alana and Gilbert were whispering again, Herakles could hear them but he was always privy to Alana's thoughts. They'd known each other so long they could practically read each other's minds and talking to each other was as easy as breathing.

His mouth quirked up in a smile at that thought.

"Well, it's working...They're all realising their feelings for him" said Alana with a smile.

"Yeah but Ozzy and Firecracker are total cock blockers" sniggered Gilbert.

"Hmmm, we'll have to do something about that... Hey, what do you think your brother's odds are?"

"Kesesese Luddy totally loves Art, I think if they got a chance they'd be all over each other!"

"Yeah but Alfred and Francis are going to be had to get rid of" grimaced Alana.

"Hah, Alfred's just a kid and Francey pants will be easily distracted if we set him up with someone else... Maybe we could scare them off?" said Gilbert seriously.

"I think Scotland will do the trick" he grinned wickedly.

"Damn your cold Lanney!"

"Obviously, you should already know that by now Gilbert"

Herakles shook his head, this wouldn't end well. Not for Arthur, not for the lover boys and especially not for Alana.

But it might for Scotland.

/ / / /


	4. Chapter 4

I actually kinda like this story now, I've decided to screw everything and do it exactly how I want to :) the same way I did with JTR and Bloody Kisses so~~~

Enjoy xx

/ / / / /

"Yes?" said Alana irritated, she had been giving a surprisingly interesting speech about how Global Warming works when a secretary slipped in to whisper something in her ear.

The meeting was interrupted just after the second half had began, something about paperwork had Alana muttering furiously under her breath and out the room in seconds. Then, there was a crash and a Ve~~ from Feli, prompting Keith to go to his Auntie's aid.

Ludwig face palmed, he knew the peace wouldn't last. He had spoken too soon when he thought everything would go off without a hitch.

/ / / / / / /

A soon as Alana left, a chain reaction happened...

"Ohohohon, mon petite lapin I am devastated we couldn't sit together" said Francis with a dramatic sigh, moving to stand behind Arthur.

"Really? I was enjoying the quiet, Keith and Leon are much more pleasant company than you" he replied icily, they had been arguing the night before over the phone...At three A.M. So yes, Arthur was a little on edge- it was the whole reason Alana was cranky too.

And Francis groping Arthur made everybody freeze but, Keith was the first to react.

" **You...Fucking Bastard! Stay away from Mum**!" he screeched, pulling a cricket bat from no where and swinging it at Francis's head. Ludwig couldn't even remember why Francis and Arthur had been snapping at each other; it was like a reflex.

"Oho~ peu d'Australie thinks he can play with the big boys?"

"Oh~ Does silly Francis think he can take away mummy?" asked Keith in a menacingly sweet voice.

"Arrogant brat" said Francis condescendingly.

"Ugly fucker, you don't even deserve to breath the same air as mum! I thought wild animals weren't allowed in the conference room, otherwise I would have brought my Koala! You fucking worthless frog!"

/ / / / / / / /

Apparently, this was the trigger and Alfred started screeching at Ivan.

"Fucking commie, you don't deserve to be here either" grumbled Alfred sourly, he still didn't like the fact Arthur hadn't sat with him and needed to take it out on something other than a punching bag and a pillow with Arthur's face- which he totally doesn't have and Kiku defiantly didn't get it custom made for him (and one for himself too but what Alfred doesn't know cant hurt him)

"Kolkolkol, silly America, haven't we been over this? I am no longer communist you capitalistic pig!" seethed Ivan

"Bastard!" spat Alfred, clenching his fists.

"Idiot" Ivan retorted, pulling out his lead pipe.

"ENOUGH!" Arthur shouted, breaking up all the stupid fights around the room (apparently Denmark had noticed Germany's staring and didn't like it one bit.)

Arthur frowned fiercely, standing up to punch France in the face, _hard_. Then yanked Alfred away from Ivan before grabbing Denmark too.

"Fighting at my poor sister's meeting? This is exactly why we hate meetings so much and everything get's shoved off on me! You're ungrateful brats that need to grow up! Ludwig I expected better of you! Francis keep it in your pants, Alfred Ivan isn't even communist anymore GET OVER IT!"

The room fell silent and the rest of the meeting passed in silence, not even a rather tearful Alana (she hates it when friends fight) could pull them out of their little internal monologues.

/ / / / / / /

The bruise on Francis's face shocked everyone., Arthur looked too...Petite to be able to manage something like that and Keith had fallen silent at Arthur's scolding- he hadn't said a word for the rest of the meeting!

...Everyone suddenly remembered why they had never approached Arthur before; he was terrifying when he wanted to be. He stood up to Germany alone, sided with Alfred, faught wars against much larger opponents and still won. Was it any wonder they had fallen in love with him? He clawed his way up to the top from nothing, his history bloody and dangerous but his heart pure and his mind sharp.

Arthur was like a Panther; beautiful but so very very dangerous...

But since the nations are suicidal idiots, they loved him anyway; he did have an adorable side too after all!

Yes, Arthur was very cute when he had just woken up in the morning, more than one nation had snapped a picture or two...or fifteen and hung some on their walls *cough France and Japan cough*. When Arthur got drunk he got all teary it melted people's hearts.

Seeing Arthur upset was such a rare occurrence that they savoured the chance to comfort him. Finally, when Arthur smiled, really smiled not that fake one he plasters on his face but a true, genuine smile it was beautiful and worth every moment of grumpiness and tsundere-ness they had to endure...Well, less enduring and more adrorable.

...Actually, Arthur was adorable all the time. Francis called him a little rabbit for a reason! Arthur was suuper cute and _waaaay_ hot

And good in bed, committed, romantic, sweet, polite and funny in a sarcastic and ironic way... Francis wanted to laugh at the amount of competition he had; they didn't have anything on him! He was there for Arthur though the darkest of times and he was the one Arthur always came to when he was upset...He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen for Arthur.

He only realised it when they were having dinner a few months ago; he had hung off of Arthur's every word and Arthur's laugh made him feel arm and happy. When Arthur had hugged him goodbye his heart soared. He realised it was love, when he missed Arthur all the time. Their 3am conversation's became more and more frequent. Now, Francis was constantly calling Arthur and the Brit answered every time, no matter how busy or upset he was.

Arthur made him feel complete, Francis just wanted to share that feeling with his lovely blonde rabbit. Hell, he was more than willing to forgo all sex with any other. He noticed he ad a type lately, blonde green eyed and thin- just like Arthur. He just wished he'd seen it sooner!

Arthur was perfect~

And soon, Arthur would be his.

/ / / / / / /


	5. Chapter 5

Sheesh, thanks' for belittling my writing guys 0-0. Seriously, Alana is an awesome character and she really helps with the plot line! No way in hell is she going anywhere, and she isn't `superior` she's just old and wise. Someone with her experience is perfect for the role of matchmaker, therefore she will be just that! Don't like my work? Don't read it you masochist!

Thank you to all of you awesome readers for supporting me **wholeheartedly**. I've never been upset with my precious readers before but the things some of you are doing are piling up lately... Super sorry to the precious readers who like my work exactly how it is! Love you!

Enjoy~

(Sorry for ranting..)

/ / / / / / / / /

Arthur stretched out and sighed, he surveyed his garden with a satisfied expression; everything looked perfect! No more nasty weeds stopping his poor flowers from growing. To be honest, this tranquillity was exactly what he needed after the conference. Those bloody gits had the nerve to fight when his poor sister was in charge!

Alana is antisocial at the best of times, isolation made her mellow out and after she went to the trouble of setting everything up- even making the meeting interesting, those ungrateful bastards thought they could get away with fighting!

Well not under my roof.

Arthur blew a strand of hair out of his face, groaning when his mobile rang.

"Hello?" he answered irritatedly.

"Konnichiwa, Asa-san."

"Kiku!" beamed Arthur, going indoors and locking the back door of the mansion.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," said Kiku.

He was sprawled on his bed and chewing his lip nervously with the phone pressed almost desperately to his ear. He heard Arthur moving about and prayed he hadn't called at a bad time.

"Not at all! I was just finishing up in the garden, even if you had disturbed me you know I would drop everything to talk" he chuckled softly.

Kiku turned crimson, he couldn't keep the smile off his face, even if he tried. He was thrilled that Arthur felt comfortable enough to talk to him, let alone stop whatever he was doing just to speak to him of all people.

"A-arigato Asa-san, I didn't know you held me in such high regard" Kiku knew Yao was listening but he really didn't care, all that mattered was Arthur. His voice was beautiful, to him it was like an oasis in the middle of a desert. He always knew what to say, he was a master of words after all. They danced off the tip of his tongue like they were made for his use alone.

"Of course, you are a very important friend to me Kiku. I do enjoy talking to someone who can truly hold a conversation without any idiocy or silly arguments. You're definitely one of a kind." Kiku could practically hear his smile. His smile... So breath taking and rare, as fleeting as the cherry blossoms in the spring and Kiku would give anything to be able to see it every day.

"Asa-san..." he said reverently, adoringly. If only...If only Kiku was brave enough to confess. He could already imagine it; the look in his eyes when Kiku professed his undying and eternal love. His eyes...God his eyes were perfect, such a stunning green and you could always read Arthur's usually unreadable moods through those eyes.

Actually, it was as if Arthur was made just for him. Petite with delicate features and golden hair...

"Ah, Dylan's back. I'd better go, talk later?"

"H-hai" replied Kiku trying to hide his disappointment.

"Cheerio"

Click.

.

.

.

/ / / / / / / / /

"Asa-san" sighed Kiku dreamily. Arthur valued him: he thought he was a very important friend. He wanted to be more...

He faught back tears as he was hit by a powerful wave of longing and loneliness... Arthur was in another country but he may as well have been on another planet. Radiant, shining like a star he could never get close to, no matter how hard he tried. Kiku knew he should be satisfied with what he had but it just wasn't fair!

He hoped he could see him again soon...

He might go mad if he doesn't.

/ / / / / / / / / / /


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all, thanks for your support and sorry for ranting last chapter...

Like, really reeeallly sorry xx

Enjoy~

/ / / / / / / / /

Arthur hummed pleasantly to himself as he showered, running his hands through his blonde hair. The hot water warming his skin where it had cooled from the wintery breeze. It was almost the end of November, after all. England always got cold around then; the country, not the person.

He shut off the water and slipped out the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went searching for a fresh pair of pyjamas. He stopped and smiled amusedly when he realised there was a pair of green ones on his bed, his sister had been in-but of course he hadn't heard her enter. Finding her is impossible, unless she wants you to of course.

Then, for the second time that day, his phone rang.

Arthur cursed, riffling through his draw then realising it was on his bed.

"Hello?"

"Arthur-aru?"

"Oh, hello Yao. Err is there something wrong? You don't usually call me..."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true Yao?" asked Arthur, rolling his eyes. Yao had always been one to complain.

"D-did you really tell Kiku that you'd drop everything to talk to him? Th-that he's one of a kind?" asked Yao in a rather wobbly voice.

"Yes... Wait, Yao are you drunk?" asked Arthur incredulously.

"..."

"Oh god, you are aren't you?" sighed Arthur in exasperation.

"Don't change the subject!"

"Right. You need to get home before you do or say anything you regret-"

"I regret falling in love with you, you really aren't worth a damn to me" muttered Yao.

Arthur froze, letting out a deep shuddering breath. His eyes full of despair, bile rising in his throat.

"You don't mean that" whispered Arthur with tears in his eyes. He hung up before he could get a reply.

/ / / / / /

The next morning Yao woke up with a pounding headache. Suddenly, everything came rushing back to him. Oh God; what had he done!

No ,no, no, no, no!

He did it, the one thing he made the other idiots promise he wouldn't let him do; he drunk dialled Arthur.

...And he told him... He told him...

Wow, he really couldn't do anything right could he? First he chased off Arthur: the best thing that ever happened to him. Then he chased off Hong, the exact same way he did with Arthur. Now? The best thing that had ever happened to him was giving him a chance to start over, or at least being civil with one another and he blew it.

Another drink was sounding good right about now.

/ / / / / /

"That was cruel Hong" said Alana disapprovingly.

"...I know" he replied glumly. He had told the other Yao was just being over dramatic as usual, Gilbert sniggered and Antonio thought nothing of it. Francis noticed (as did Matthew however nobody ever seemed to see him), but by the end of the night they were all completely drunk. Nobody to stop Yao making an awful mistake that would make his poor father miserable.

"Why did you do it?"

"Arthur needs to realise he's worth it on his own. He needs someone who will guide him with a gentle but firm hand and adore him like no other. Besides, I wanted Yao out of the competition."

"You know Hong, you are one smart cookie... One smart opportunistic cookie." Alana chuckled and shook her head ruefully.

"I learnt it all from my father. Now he has to learn a thing or two from us and it's not cookie but biscuit." His mouth quirked into a smile.

"Mm. Arthur was lovely but... Arthur already has learnt something from raising you." She said, changing the subject.

"What?" asked Leon curiously.

"He has motherly instincts" grinned Alana and Leon rolled his eyes.

"You, dear auntie, will torment him to death one day"

"Nay lad, Arthur's been through much worse than my taunting. Much, much worse..." she muttered, her eyes darkening. Leon shuddered, anything that could scare Auntie North, well...

It terrified him. Anything that could anger she who preaches forgiveness yet her eyes spoke of nothing but wrath... Geez, he really was turning into his father.

...Was that really such a bad thing? If the world was a little more like Arthur, it would be a better place- and prettier too!

/ / / / / /

"G'day mate!" beamed Australia, bouncing around his living room. Kyle frowned at him disapprovingly.

"...Hello Keith." he replied grimly, holding a cup of tea in his hand smelling faintly of roses.

"Woah! What happened to you?" said Keith, raising his eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?" Frowned Arthur.

`Who is it?` mouthed Kyle.

`Mum`

"You sound like someone killed your cat!" said Keith indignantly.

Kyle reached for the phone but Keith used his height to his advantage, keeping the phone just out of reach. Then, Kyle tickled him making him shriek with laughter and drop the phone. Kyle grabbed it.

"Who was it." demanded Kyle quietly.

"It doesn't matter Kyle, how are you?"

" _Who was it?"_

"Just a little tiff with Yao is all" he replied stiffly.

"..."

"K-kyle?"

"He's dead. That Chinese bastard is so dead! What did he say? That little shit... He doesn't deserve you! Whatever he said he isn't worth a second of your attention! Bastard!"

"Now Kyle! There is no need for such language!" reprimanded Arthur but his heart warmed at Kyle's support.

"Sorry mum" he replied sheepishly.

"It's fine Kyle, thank you for your concern but don't call me mum! I am male" he huffed.

Keith snatched back the phone as Kyle plotted doom for all his mother's suitors, grinning goofily.

"I'm back" said Keith warmly.

"I see." replied Arthur, somewhat amused.

"Need someone to talk to?" he asked gently as Kyle seethed in the background, emitting a murderous aura but didn't even make Keith flinch.

"I... I think talking to you two was all I needed. Thank you boys."

"No problem mum!" cheered Keith and Kyle grinned, less creepily this time.

"Mum, just one thing..." began Keith.

"Hm?"

"Can I let my koala maul the idjits?"

"Absolutely not!"

"But muuuuuuum!"

"I said no Keith!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?"

"Shut up and go stop your brother from killing anyone. I want no deaths on my conscious and your a hundred years to long to get away with murder!"

/ / / / / /

Arthur hung up and chuckled.

 _Those boys will be the death of me..._

 _/ / / / / / / / / / /_


	7. Chapter 7

Wow this fic got a great response :)

Thanks everyone oh and please do...

Enjoy~ XD

/ / / /

This world meeting was taking place in France, the country himself was flitting from person to person offering wine and food. The meeting went much smoother after they had all had a glass of wine, everyone was more mellow and... More daring.

"Arthur, would you mind going over some figures with me during lunch, down in the café?" asked Ludwig politely, preying this would work. If he could ask him once maybe they could make a routine of it...

"Sorry Ludwig old chap, I already promised Roderich I would have lunch with him" he replied warmly.

Ludwig's perfect little fantasy of him and Arthur having a lovely little bonding session was dashed.

He narrowed his eyes at the Austrian who smirked haughtily.

"I see... Perhaps another time then. Maybe we could-"

"Oh do shut up Ludwig, I'm sure Arthur would rather talk to someone of his own intellectual standing"

"Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It's not supposed to mean anything. It means exactly what I said." snorted Roderich and Arthur shifted uncomfortably.

"Err if it's going to start something I'll just go eat with Kiku" said Arthur unsurely.

"No" they both snapped and he flinched.

"Alright then, be that way!" he huffed, storming off down the hall.

"You always ruin everything!" hissed Ludwig displeased.

"Oh do I now? Who just ruined both our chances by being childish hmm? It certainty wasn't me!"

Feliciano smirked at their little exchange, deciding he would chase after Arthur comfort him~

/ / / / / / / / /

"So, we can eliminate Yao- at least for now. I definitely don't consider him fit for Arthur any longer." said Alana firmly, writing his name on the whiteboard before drawing a line through it.

"Alright, so who does that leave?" asked Dylan with a grin.

"Well..." said Alana thoughtfully.

She wrote India, Japan, Prussia, Germany and Denmark on the board before looking to her brother for suggestion's.

"Germany, huh? Didn't see that one coming but I've seen Austria eyeing him" advised Keith an Alana blinked at him in surprise before writing down Austria too.

"...So you're okay with this now?" She asked uncertaintly.

"I've realised I much prefer dad to be dad than my boyfriend... Until he feels better about himself, at least."

Alana chuckled, dashing down the two Italy's, Canada and rather reluctantly writing America and Russia.

"I really couldn't stand it if Arthur and Alfred got together."

"True, but no need to worry. Arthur still sees Alfred as his kid brother, it's just not happening." grinned Dylan.

"Hmm..."

/ / / / / / /

"Arthur! Ve~~~~ I'm glad I cought you!" beamed Feliciano, tackling him in a hug.

"Oh, hello Feli. Is something wrong?" asked Arthur, mildly concerned and Feliciano giggled.

"Nope~ I was just going to ask you to have lunch with me" he asked innocently.

"Ah, well I do find myself out of a eating partner so sure, why not" shrugged Arthur.

"Yaaaay! I know just the place veee~~~~"

/ / / / / /

"...So that's why your here," sighed Alana, pinching the bridge of her nose and looking uncannily alike to Arthur by doing so. It made Kiku smile inwardly. He would stay out of this, he'd just watch from afar as they made fools of themselves in front of Arthur.

"Ja"

"Yes"

"So.. What the fuck do you expect me to do?" snapped Alana irritably.

They flinched and shared glances before switching to glaring.

"D-do you know where he has gone?" asked Roderich bravely.

"Probably been snapped up by a little Italian"

"Lovino?" asked Ludwig incredulously.

"No you daft sod, Feli! He's one hell of a sneaky bastard, I'll give him that" chuckled Alana.

"So?" snapped Roderich.

"Try the closest Italian place" snorted Alana.

"Err thank you"

"For what? I want to keep the playing field equal, the game has only just begun. Or, the game is afoot as I should say" she cackled.

"Wait, what game?" frowned Roderich.

"All in good time Watson, all In good time..."

(Cookies if you get the references XD)

/ / / / / / /

"Sooo?" Jao said dramatically flopping onto the bed net to Arthur, sharing a room with his bestie was a dream come true for him.

"So?" asked Arthur, grudgingly opening one eye.

"How was lunch with Feli?"

Arthur groaned, leaning his head on Jao's shoulder.

"Awful! He wouldn't shut the fuck up! He just kept talking and _talking!_ "

"Ah, and what about stick up his arse one and two?" he sniggered.

"They wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise" he grimaced. their arms were side by side and the contrast between Arthur's alabaster skin and his warm tan never ceased to fascinate Jao, you'd think he would be used to having a friend who never abandoned him by now- Arthur was just plain brilliant. He was the luckiest man in the world, to have a friend like him!

Seriously, no matter how many fleeting lovers Arthur had Jao always came first and he would ask for nothing more. Antonio always said Arthur would get bored of him, he was stupid enough to believe Jao was as stupid as he was; he could read Arthur's mods as easily as Arthur could read a book.

Boyfriends come and go but best friends are for life! And luckily, he didn't see their lives ending any time soon.

"You still with me Jao?"

"Ah, sorry"

"No need. I wasn't all here either."

/ / / / / / / / / /

Ah! This is gonna be awesome! Alfred grinned crazily to himself, he had a whole romantic evening planned for him and Arthur- he didn't have to know it was a date... If he had fun well, maybe Alfred would ask him out for real.

Hopefully.

Alfred knocked enthusiastically on Arthur's door, only for it to be opened by a giggling Jao.

"Err hey dude, isn't this Arthur's room?" he asked awkwardly.

"Si! He's a little... Indisposed at the moment" he sniggered again. Alfred craned his neck in hopes of spotting the Brit but the room was ridiculously big.

France gave it to them on purpose, no doubt he had intended to share with Arthur but Antonio and Lovino had a fight so bros before hoes... Yeah, France did make sure to move Alfred as far away as he possibly could- just in case and put in a cockblocking Jao for good measure.

"Who's at the- Shit! Jao shut the goddamn door!" shrieked Arthur.

Jao burst into hysterical laughter when Alfred's jaw dropped.

Arthur had come out with nothing more than a towel around his waist.

"Oh my God!"

Arthur was adorable! And.. He had tattoos! A beautiful Tudor rose spiralling across his shoulder. He was muscled but not ridiculously so, he was slim and had gentle curves. He was... Beautiful. His stance reminded Alfred of a Lion, noble, fierce and proud.

...Yeah, Alfred had a boner.

Jao narrowed his eyes and slammed the door shut.

/ / / / / /

"Oh god did he-" asked Arthur horrified.

"Yup" snickered Jao.

"And it's because-"

"Yeah" said Jao with a grimace.

"My life is over" groaned Arthur, flopping forwards onto the bed.

"Aren't you going to cover up?"

"Oh do shut up Jao."

... Needless to say, Arthur avoided Alfred for the entirety of the meeting and Alfred took it out on everyone else there.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! It's almost Christmas yaaaaaay!

Oh, and I forgot to mention, Jao is Portugal. I spelt his name wrong it's Joao not Jao. (face-palm.) So, sorry for any confusion.

Merry Christmas and Enjoy~

/ / / / / / /

"Mmhm, so Yao really fucked up big time, huh? Do you want me to-" asked Joao menacingly.

"No" said Arthur firmly.

The Portuguese man was sat on the couch, with Arthur's head in his lap. He loved messing with Arthur's blonde hair, they really were night and day. Joao was adventurous and social and Arthur was reserved and intelligent. Not that Joao wasn't intelligent, it's just that Arthur is known for it. They did have a lot of things in common like the fact they are both gentleman and ridiculously loyal.

However, Joao's loyalty belonged solely to Arthur and the same vice verser. It made Joao proud Arthur considered him to be good enough to be called his best friend. To Francis and Antonio he was also the "cockblocking king" or "guard dog" but Joao merely decided idiots like them weren't worth Arthur's time, not even worth a rejection.

Arthur pinched his leg an Joao realised he had been pulling on his hair too hard.

"S-sorry!" said Joao mortified. Arthur merely shrugged.

"Not a problem, what were you thinking about that was irksome enough that you would ignore even me?" asked Arthur arching an eyebrow elegantly.

To anyone else he would have looked annoyed but Joao knew better; to him, Arthur was an open book. He was amused and slightly curious but not annoyed. It always seemed like nothing Joao could do would make him loose his composure.

"It was those idiots wasn't it?" sighed Arthur, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"...Yeah. They have no right to steal you from me, I was here first. They'll just have to suck it up and deal with it and if they don't... Well, then a lesson is due" said Joao rather sinisterly.

"Sorry" mumbled Arthur, averting his eyes to a chip in the paintwork of the white ceiling.

"Don't be! NEVER bow your head, it doesn't suit you at all. Stand tall and proud, Arthur darling and I'll keep all those nasty suitors away from my Prince" sniggered Joao and Arthur wacked him lightly.

"You sound like Hong Kong" snorted Arthur. Joao blinked in surprise.

"You know about his little..."

"Obsession with me? Yes I do. I'm oblivious, not stupid" he replied dryly.

"Ah I didn't mean-"

"I know" said Arthur with a warm smile.

Green hadn't left green for almost the entire duration of the conversation, minus Arthur's moment of shyness. They were focused solely on each other, almost as if no one else existed.

/ / / / / /

France was watching furiously from the room across from Arthur's with a pair of binoculars.

" Stupid Joao, he has mon petite Lapin! England is MY rabbit!" he whined.

"Err" Antonio said. He knew his brother was no threat to his chances.

"What's got you all riled up then?"

"Look for yourself" replied Francis sulkily.

Antonio shrugged, taking the binoculars and peering through them. Then, he threw them against the wall in a fit of rage.

"Que hijo de puta hermano mío! Él pagará por esto!" he spat, grabbing his jacket and slipping on his shoes before rushing to the door.

(That bastard brother of mine! He will pay for this!)

"Antoine? Where are you going?"

"To put a stop to this! Arthur is mine!" he hissed.

The door slammed shut behind him and Francis scooped up the binoculars again, peering at his beloved.

"...Oh dear. Looks like I'll have to call Lovino for damage control- wait a minute... Oh mios dios! Lovino's at the door NOW!" panicked Francis.

/ / / / / / / / / /

"Lovino! What are you doing here?" asked Arthur curiously.

Lovino was a nervous wreck, cheeks flushed crimson and hands shaking. He almost couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Arthur I was just wondering i-if you would like to g-go out with me" spluttered Lovino shyly.

"Sure, when?" asked Arthur and Joao sniggered in the background.

Lovino beamed brilliantly, then realised he hadn't made himself clear enough.

"...You know I mean go out, as in date right?" asked Lovino pleadingly, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh"

"Yeah oh, you oblivious bastard" snorted Lovino and it was Arthur's turn to blush. Lovino was a very attractive guy and he had been gay for as long as he could remember. It was hard not to be pleased in this situation.

Arthur was so cute! He wore a white long sleeved button down shirt and a pair of blue jogging pants, seeing Arthur in causal clothes was a turn on but if he got his own way, Arthur would just be wearing the shirt. Mmmm Arthur on the bed, moaning his name... No, focus. To get to that point Arthur had to agree.

Lovino was holding his breath, it looked as if Arthur was going to say-

"Lovino!" came a startled voice.

"Antonio" growled Lovino, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Joao grabbed Arthur by the collar and yanked him inside, slamming the door behind him and the two outside sweatdropped.

/ / / / / /

"You dick! You just cockblocked me!" screeched Lovino, lashing out.

"Actually I was coming over to cockblock Joao"

"Don't be an idiot"

"He had Arthur's head in his lap and he was running his fingers through Arthur's silky blonde hair!"

"That BASTARD!"

"Brother dearest needs to learn that Arthur isn't his~"

"Cheh, for once I agree..."

/ / / / / / /

"You saved me" sighed Arthur in relief.

"Yup, I'm an awesome bestie. Let's watch some Sherlock and ignore the idiots outside, shall we?"

"We shall!"

...Arthur was hooked at Sherlock.

/ / / / /

Felik's lips curled into a smile and Lithuania sighed.

"What are you scheming now" he asked dissaprovingly.

"Oh~ Just how to get Arthur~" giggled Feliks.

"...Do I even want to know?"

"Nope~"

/ / / / /


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hey everyone~

Enjoy~~~

/ / / / / /

"Alright, listen up!" called Alana, clapping her hands together.

"The situation has gotten a little sticky" said Brandon sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" asked Keith curiously.

"Well... I underestimated just how many people liked Arthur..." Mumbled Alana.

"You underestimated Arthur's cuteness factor" advised Leon.

"Well...That's true, _creepy you were the one to mention it_ , but true." Shrugged Alana.

"It's Leon, when is he _not_ creepy?" snorted Keith.

"Oh? Says the koala obsessed freak who calls dad, mum!" snarled Leon back.

"Boys..." warned Alana.

"Sorry Auntie North" they chimed but glared at each other when she looked away.

"Anyways... We do have a serious problem I didn't factor into the equation-"

"What Alana is trying to say is that everybody wants to bone Arthur but we don't think any of them want a committed relationship...Holy shit. I just mentioned Arthur and sex in the same sentence. Kill me."

"Gladly" said Leon darkly.

"Err..." Alana shifted uncomfortably at the dark aura surrounding Leon.

"Yeah, I think that's our queue to leave, later boys" blurted Brandon, grabbing Alana's arm and making a break for it.

/ / / / /

1 hour later.

Leon is napping peacefully on one couch while the twins take another and Matthew sits in an arm chair, unnoticed.

"Actually..." said Kyle thoughtfully.

"What?" asked Keith.

"I just had an idea..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, lets find out which of the... Candidates is serious about Mum and make sure the others don't interfere."

"That's awesome! Kyle you're a genius"

"Yup, grab your bat and let's go!"

"...Oh dear." mumbled Matthew scratching his head.

"You're coming too Mattie!" cheered Keith and Matthew followed diligently, wondering just what he had gotten himself into.

/ / / / /

Ring Ring Ring.

"Ugh...Arthur turn off your stupid phone!" whined Joao, tossing a pillow at the brit.

"Not happening" chuckled Arthur, reaching for the phone and frowning at the person calling him.

"Who is it?" asked Joao, resting his head in his hands.

"Matthew, shush."

"I'm shushing, I'm shushing!" giggled Joao.

"Matthew" said Arthur confused.

"Arthur, oh God Arthur the twins are loose! Code red! Code red! Hurry over here, we are in papa's room!"

"Alright, calm down. I'll be right over" said Arthur sternly.

"What's happened?" asked Joao with a frown.

"Twins are loose, code red. This is the last thing I need" grumbled Arthur, grabbing his jacket and slipping on his black converse.

"Wait, you cant go out looking like this!" hissed Joao.

"Oh shit, you're right. They'll take the mickey out of me- damnit. I'm going to have to risk it" mumbled Arthur, already halfway through the door.

"Arthur that's not what I-"

The door slammed shut and Joao sighed heavily.

"They're going to eat him alive." he muttered, grabbing his phone and waiting for Arthur's panic.

/ / / / /

Arthur surprisingly didn't encounter anyone in the hallways and managed to reach France's room without a problem but the real trouble lay within.

Matthew was pacing impatiently in front of the door. When he saw Arthur, he stopped and stared.

"Matthew, status report" he ordered. Matthew recovered from his shock and stuttered out a reply.

"K-kyle made a plan a-and he and Keith decided to interrogate the candidates and things got out of hand!" I d-don't know what's going on in there"

"Alright lad, go wait in my room. Ask Joao to make a cup of tea to calm your nerves. I'll go sort this out." He patted Matthew's shoulder comfortingly then burst into the room.

/ / / / /

"Alright idiots, what damage have you caused this time?" he barked and the twins froze.

Francis was tied to a chair and the twins were interrogating him, that much was plain to see. France did a double take when he saw Arthur.

"Mum!" said Keith sheepishly.

"Arthur, come to do clean up I see" mused Francis, practically lounging in the chair.

"Sorry for the rough treatment, they aren't exactly the best at communication" Said Arthur unamused, untying Francis and gripping Kyle's shoulder, hard.

"Ah, I see..." Francis was totally staring at Arthur's arse.

"Damn Mum, you look hot!" grinned Keith.

Arthur scowled and blew a loose strand out of his face. He wore ripped black skinny jeans, a black tank with a silver skull on the front and a loose emerald gem necklace.

"Don't change the subject! What the hell was this even about anyway?"

"Uhh... Have you ever heard of what you don't know cant hurt you?"

"Keith..."

"Fine! Everybody wants to sleep with you!"

"WHAT!"

"Ohhohohon~ Mon petite lapin, I'll have to pay closer attention to your histoires d'amour!" (Love affairs)

"Oh God, this is just bloody brilliant. By everyone you mean-"

"Kiku, Alfred, Yao but you already knew THAT one, Ivan he's one kinky bastard, Ludwig, Feliciano uh..." Kyle paused thoughtfully.

"Antoine and Gilbert beamed France.

"Yeah Basch,Den oh Vlad too. Egypt and Greece are a maybe, I cant read 'em." Finished Keith.

"Great! So it's the whole bloody world, wonderful!"

/ / / /


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~

Enjoy!

/ / / /

Arthur really wasn't sure how to react. He knew he had been popular back in the day; but this was ridiculous! Surely, it had to be some sort of joke or a misunderstanding.  
"Nope~" sniggered a voice and Arthur almost fell off of his chair.  
"S-sis! Don't scare me like that..."  
"Sorry sorry, I couldn't resist" she giggled and Arthur sighed.

Apparently, the entire room had been watching him with deep interest. He had been sat in silent contemplation and he just looked so cute!  
Kiku smiled, this scene reminded him of one that had happened a while ago... It made him fall in love with Arthur; the first heart event that cracked Arthur's outer shell.

/ / / /

 _"Hey, Kiku... Do you want to come over to my place? It's just for a couple of days and after the meetings are over of course" asked Alana cheerfully._  
 _"Hai, I would be honoured North-San." Said Kiku, surprised about the sudden invitation. Alana was kind and cheerful, even though she was quite blunt sometimes. She was always very honest. Honestly, he really did love her company._  
 _"Ehh? Oh come on Kiku! How many times do I have to tell you just Alana is fine, it doesn't matter whether we're in public or not!"_  
 _"O-okay..."_  
 _"Heh" Arthur chuckled softly, then he burst into laughter when his sister scowled._  
 _He had never seen Arthur laugh before, he had always seemed so... Unapproachable._  
 _"D-don't laugh at me!" Alana complained._  
 _"I can't help it...You really never change do you sister?"_  
 _"Sh-shut up!"_  
 _Snap._  
 _Before he had realised it, Kiku had taken the picture. They both stopped to look at him curiously._  
 _"Sumimasen...I clicked the shutter without even realising it."_  
 _"Oh? Don't apologise, no harm done." Shrugged Arthur._  
 _"Yeah Kiku! This picture is super cute!" Beamed Alana._  
 _"H-hey! I am not cute!" Spluttered Arthur._  
 _But...Now that Kiku thought about it... Arthur really was adorable... His heart skipped a beat but at the time he has no idea what it meant._

He was a lot wiser now.

/ / / /

"Really Arthur you shouldn't underestimate yourself! Just enjoy the attention and take your time deciding what's right for you... Don't worry about it! Keep going as you have been and it'll all work out. Nee-San's got your back!"  
"Thanks sis"  
"No problem, little rabbit"  
"Alana! Why do you always have to spoil the moment!"  
/ / / /

"What are we supposed to do now..." Mumbled Keith.

"Not sure but we'll have to think of something." Shrugged Kyle.

"Do we have to act though? Mum seems to be okay as it is, all we have to do is watch his back." suggested Leon.

"That's... Pretty mature of you."

"Humph, I always know what Arthur wants and I always know what's best for him. I am his favourite." Said Leon haughtily.

"...Let's not have that discussion. Besides, we can't let America hear us-" sighed Keith.

"Hear what, dudes?"

"Oh nothing~" chimed Kyle innocently.

"Whatever dudes."

/ / / /


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Enjoy!

/ / / /

Arthur was sat with his head resting in one hand and his legs crossed, he was sat in the room they used for the conferences, at the long table. He watched rather amused as Ludwig berated Keith and Kyle for their little stunt the night before. He was also now aware of the curious side long glances at his clothes but Ludwig didn't mention them and for that Arthur was grateful. Ludwig was a decent chap, he didn't judge.

Feliks gained his attention from outside the door, waving at him through the window. Arthur couldn't help but grin; Poland was a right little devil. He was brilliant for a night out on the town- but his preferred drinking partners where the bad touch trio. It saddened him that he would have to be on his guard from now on, they were only after sex, after all...

He didn't want something like that anymore. He couldn't take another heartbreak like that. Arthur wanted commitment, waking up with someone who adored him, doing all the things couples do like dates and sweet moments...

But, friendship comes first in this situation.

 _`Do you want to come out tonight`_ Feliks mouthed with a mischievous grin.

Arthur contemplated it for a moment.

 _`Who is coming?`_

 _`Dunno yet, probably the usual crowd`_

 _`Sure why not`_ He shrugged and Feliks disappeared from view.

Yes, friendship deserved to come first. Especially with people like Feliks who had been there from the start.

He snapped out of his revere and returned to watching Keith and Kyle twitch with impatience during the lecture.

"Germany old chap, I do think the poor love's have had enough. They wont do it again; I've made sure of that. Be a little bit more understanding, they're just kids and jumped the gun a bit." Reasoned Arthur, it was obvious how fond he was of the boys.

They were only trying to help. Perfect little loves that they are.

"Even so, tying people up is not the way to find information" said Ludwig sternly, trying not to show how much Arthur's fondness for his kids melted his heart. Or how much the clothes bothered him... He had never seen this side of Arthur before, it was fascinating and exciting to find out he wasn't as stiff lipped as he appeared.

"Well, I tried boys. I have to go- I promised to meet up with Francis for lunch. Cheerio."

"Bye Mum!" they chorused and Ludwig grumbled at them.

/ / / /

Lunch with Francis was always frustrating. They were in a lovely little café, the same one they always went to and Francs always insisted on choosing for both of them. He had found it bothersome at first but the food was always good so complaining wouldn't do any good.

"Mon cheri! I'm glad you could shake off your adoring followers for little old moi!" Smiled Francis, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh save it frog, the only one who tried to ambush me was Feliciano. Lovino got him for me though, he's a life saver." Said Arthur tiredly.

"Ohohohon, little Lovi? Well, if anyone can control that little tiger it's him." Mused Francis.

"..." Arthur wasn't sure how to respond.

"Ah, mon cheri don't mind moi. Sit down and have some tea, it's just how you like it"

Arthur snorted but sat down anyway. He took a sip of his tea, smiling lightly.

Francis smiled, he knew Arthur liked it. He knew Arthur best after all! If it wasn't for Joao... Well, he would be Arthur's closest and oldest friend!

"Ah, how is your little problem anyways? You know how much I love your love life" He smirked, crossing his legs and leaning closer.

"Little problem? Oh, you mean that the world wants to shag me." He snorted derisively.

"Hmm, who do you think has a chance then?"

"A-a chance... W-well..." Arthur stuttered and frowned, thinking about it sincerely.

"Don't rush mon cheri, think it over." Said Francis encouragingly.

"Well... I like the way Lovino was quite open about his attraction to me... So, I suppose he is at the top of the list..." Said Arthur slowly and thoughtfully.

"Tres magnifique! Keep me informed mon frere." Francis said with a dazzling smile.

"I believe I will." He said, a smile slowly forming in return.

Yes, maybe it was better off they stayed friends... BEST FRIENDS of course, Francis wont be second to Joao, not anymore. Also, he would love to help Lovino's plight and finally get Antonio off his back about romantic advice...

All he had to do was be there and that was enough for Arthur; it was sad really... Arthur deserved more and Francis couldn't give it to him.

/ / / /

Arthur waded through the crowd of people in the pub to where Feliks was sat with Gilbert and Lovino. Huh, odd. Lovino didn't usually come along...

"Hey Fee, Gil" He fist bumped Gilbert and hugged Feliks.

"Hiya Art" beamed Feliks.

"Hey Artie" chuckled Gilbert. Quite obviously checking him out but Arthur didn't mind- Gilbert did it to everyone indiscriminately and unabashedly. He could respect his openness.

"Hey bastardo" said Lovino nonchalantly.

"Lovino" he responded nodding back before sitting next to Feliks and ordering a beer.

/ / / /

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!

Hey bastardo? How lame could he get! Ugh! He knew his social skills were sub par but he was always great with the ladies, so why was he a dick in front of Arthur!? It just wasn't fair...

"So how is your little fan club anyways?" chuckled Gilbert, nudging Arthur with his shoulder.

"Awful! I swear it's like Feliciano has memorised my routine!" Groaned Arthur, taking a swig of the beer.

"Aww that's like totally adorable!"

"Nah, its annoying when partners get clingy." Grinned Gilbert.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hey. Sorry for not posting sooner- work experience is next week and my tests were last week so now was the only time that I could write.

Shout out to Fangirl3333 who sent me an awesome message of support!

Hope you all enjoy!

/ / / /

Feliks frowned disapprovingly at Gilbert when he mentioned Arthur choosing. It was waaaay too soon for Arthur to have made a choice- Gil had to stick with the plan, Alana had filled them in earlier and they were all encouraging Arthur to find someone _perfect_ for him.

"Partners? I barely know anything about him, other than that he has an eternal love for pasta." Snorted Arthur, crossing his legs an taking a sip from his beer.

"Yeah, that obsession is like, borderline insane." Said Feliks, his lips twitching upwards in amusement.

"Nah, Feli's a sweet kid! He and Luddy would make an awesome couple!" Grinned Gilbert, scanning the bar for people they know.

Antonio and Lovino were on a table across the room, Alfred and Matthew were on the other side of the room, also at the bar and Ivan and his lot were sat awkwardly in the corner.

"You know, this could easily erupt into a bar fight" Mentioned Arthur mildly, not even bothering to turn around. He continued to ignore that Alfred was steadily getting drunker and staring more. Also that Ivan was looking at the American with interest.

"Yup" Smirked Feliks. He didn't even bother to hide his staring at the two once super powers that held extreme hatred for each other.

"No shit" snorted Gilbert.

"So I'll be playing peacekeeper as always then?" Sighed Arthur but he didn't sound too bothered.

"Like, duh"

"Kesessese I'm not doing it!"

"No, you would join in. Well, hopefully it will just end in hate sex and poor Mattie will join us. Maybe I'll call Francis if he does." He mused aloud.

"I dunno Art, tensions between those two are totally high right now."

"Oh really, why?"

`because of you` was the unspoken answer but neither were going to admit it out loud. Not here. Not now when Arthur was considering things.

"Damn. So it really is true then?" Arthur grumbled and Gilbert eyed him warily. He wasn't drunk. Gilbert was buzzed a little and Feliks had a few fruity drinks but they had heard him correctly.

"Um..." Feliks seemed unsure how to proceed.

"The world really DOES want to shag me" Arthur looked annoyed and disgruntled.

"How did you..?" Gilbert blinked owlishly.

"Francis and the lads. The frog can be useful, he helped me decide what clothes to wear. Joao said they'd eat me alive if I went out in my err `sexy punk shit`" Arthur chuckled at his best friends supposedly exaggerated words.

"I'm so not drunk enough for this" muttered Feliks downing a martini.

/ / / /

Alfred's staring was making even Matthew uncomfortable.

"Alfred. Stop trying to undress Arthur with your eyes. It's creeping him out."

Alfred finally stopped talking and looked shocked.

"Dude! I am so not staring!"

"Yes Alfred, yes you are. Honestly, you have seen him in swimming trunks and you're starring more now!"

"Yeah well, I didn't like him like that back then." Replied Alfred airily, eyeing Arthur out of the corner of his eye. Arthur wasn't wearing anything special, smart casual clothes- the usual but his hair was all messed and fluffy. Alfred kinda wanted to run his fingers through it.

"Alfreeeeed. Ivan is giving you a scary look." Said Matthew nervously.

"Really? Sounds like fun." Alfred gave Arthur one last sideward glance before grinning at Ivan cockily and Russian stood up from his chair and marched over.

"Comrade Alfred! Don't you think your staring is a little out of hand?" Said Ivan cheerfully with a huge smile.

"What staring dude, I don't know what your talking about. You might be going senile like Artie. Hahahahah."

Ivan frowned disapprovingly at the unconvincing American.

"Now, now you shouldn't insult Arthur- he is your brother, da?"

"He used to be. He's always been on _**my**_ side."

Ivan's eye twitched and he conjured his pipe from nowhere.

"Say that again? Who's the one that stamped all over his heart in the civil war. Ungrateful little brat."

Alfred snapped, throwing a punch that Ivan easily side stepped.

"Now, now comrade! You can do better than that!"

Alfred's punch landed this time but only made Ivan laugh his creepy kolkolkolkol. Then, he got angry and threw himself at the American. They ended up sprawled on the floor wailing on each other as Matthew stood and watched, mortified by the scene.

He didn't know what to do.

/ / / /

"Alright lads, that's enough now." Came a firm voice with a very familiar sexy accent.

He pulled Alfred away from Ivan and stood between them. An effective human wall.

"I believe Ivan has had too much to drink, so he should go home and sleep it off." Said Arthur mildly but it was an order.

"Da, but what about Alfred?" Ivan scowled and glared spitefully at the blonde with a busted lip stood behind Arthur.

"He will be doing the same thing."

Ivan huffed but obeyed, leaving the bar for his hotel room.

"Awww but Arrrtiieeeeee! I didn't get to spend any time with you guys! Me and Mattie were having an awesome time!" Alfred whined and pouted like a four year old. Matthew and Arthur rolled their eyes, he always acted like this when he was drunk. Clinging to Arthur like his life depended on it- he had Arthur's arm in a vice grip while he tried in vain to use puppy dog eyes.

His cheeks were flushed too- yes, definitely inebriated.

"You need help handling him?" Asked Arthur with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got it. Thanks anyways." Matthew had Alfred's arm wrapped around his shoulder now, carrying his weight.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Artieeeee!" Alfred launched himself at the smaller man, enveloping him firmly in his arms and grinning happily into his hair.

"Silly lad. You're only a bit tipsy, you can sleep it off."

"'kay" He stumbled back to Matthew.

"Night Arthur."

/ / / /

"Hey Mattie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm not really drunk right?"

"Fuck you Alfred! You just wanted a hug!"

"Yup- and to piss off Ivan."

"Brothers." Huffed Matthew, rolling his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Don't worry I am continuing my stories and if anyone has any requests I'd be glad to comply! Thanks for reading.

/ / / / /

Matthew rubbed at his long wet hair with a towel, trying to ignore Francis and Alistairs arguing. Alistair was an uncle and Francis was a cross between a brother and a father. He called Alistair over to tell him about Alfred acting out just to get a hug.

Matthew knew his brother was childish but he went too far last night. Angering a guy who was willing to smash his face in just to get a hug off of his crush? Honestly!If Alfred was going to act like that then Arthur would never go out with him! Not that Alfred had a chance in the first place since Alana AND Alistair totally hate his guts. If he was Alfred he would've warmed up to them first before going after Arthur.

Wait- what? No no no, he really didn't need to be thinking about going out with Arthur with his two biggest fans in the room. Alistair would murder him in his sleep and Francis- God only knows what his crazy Pere would do.

"Ahem"

Both nations turned to notice Matthews presence for the first time since he disappeared for a shower.

"So, what are we going to do about Alfred?"

Matthew was glad his voice didn't go all mousey for that sentence. He needed to speak up if he wanted those two to hear him over their own egos.

"Well we could just-"

"We aren't killing him Al." Said Matthew bluntly.

"Aww then how about-"

"No maiming him or dumping him on a desolate island in the middle of the ocean or using magic on him. Remember to keep Arthur in mind while thinking of solutions, okay?"

"Ohohohon mon Cher, you sounded just like him!"

"Shut up" mumbled Matthew with a blush. Did he really sound just like Arthur? Any colony would take that as a compliment.

"Then how about we-"

Alistairs phone rang, interrupting Francis mid sentence.

/ / / /

"'Allo bunny, what's up?"

"Not Arthur. It's Jao, Alfred showed up a little while ago and dragged Arthur off for lunch. He left his phone so..."

"Alright, I'm on it." Alistair said with a grim smile, ending the call and shoving his mobile back in his pocket.

"What happened, Cher ?" Asked Francis, arching an eyebrow dramatically.

"Alfred's got Arthur. I'm going after them..."

"Merde! I thought he'd have an awful hangover after last nights performance." Hissed Matthew with a frown.

"Do you even know where they are?" Asked Francis, trying to be the resonable one.

"The same place Alfred eats at EVERY single day."

"He took mon Lapin to McDonalds? That boy doesn't have a romantic bone in his body." Francis shook his head sadly.

"Go on Uncle, my brother needs some sense knocked into him."

/ / / /

Arthur tried to contain his irritation. His foolish little brother dragged him to this god awful fast food restaurant rhat the idiot knew he despised. Idiot. Alfred wonders why he treats him like a little kid- it's because he freaking acts like one!

"So Iggie *munch munch* do have any *slurp slurp* plans for after the conference on Monday?"

"Actually I-"

"Ahahaha of course you don't. How about coming to see a movie with me?"

"Alfred I-"

"Dude! I can't wait to see this new action movie that's come out. You'll totally love it!"

"Alfred."

"It's going to be totally awesome dude!"

"Alfred!"

"You done Iggie? Great! Let's go and-"

"Here you are bunny! Jao called and told me ye left yer phone when the brat swiped you fer lunch." Alistair said with a malicious grin directed at America.

"Al thank god" Arthur said, sighing in relief.

"Aye, here ye are. Oh and brat, I know my we brother taught ye manners so how about you use them for once and actually let him talk."

"Dude! Iggie's totally cool with hanging out with me."

"Actually Alfred, I already have plans for Monday. I'm going out with Gil Den and Al for drinks at a pub. I'm also having dinner with Feli and Lovino. So no, I'm not free."

"Oh... Sorry dude. Maybe another time then?"

"Sure, maybe. I'll see you later America."

/ / /

"Thanks Al, you saved me there. He's so bloody rude!"

"Aye, why do ye hang around with him anyways?"

"He can be a good laugh when he's not in one of his excitable moods."

"Obnoxious prick though." Said Alfred bluntly.

"True" Arthur chuckled.

"Dylan called. He wants to go for lunch, just us five."

"Oh? Where?"

"That little cafe not far from the conference hall."

"Ah, he's got good taste."

"Aye."

/ / / /

Kyle hissed at Keith, furiously mashing the buttons on his controller and speeding past him on the race track.

"Beat that!" Said New Zealand triumphantly.

"Damn it!"

"Ahem!"

"Ah Mattie! How did you get in?"

"You left the hotel door unlocked. We need to talk."

"What about?" Asked Keith curiously.

"We need to find out who Arthur's in love with."

"..."

"..."

"Can we kill them?" Asked Kyle with a bright and innocent smile.

"Kyle!"

"So it's a no then? Alright. What did you have in mind?"

"How about a spell?" Asked Keith with a grin.

"...That's actually a good idea."

"We'll need Auntie Norths spell book then."

"How will we get past Kelpie? He won't let anyone touch her stuff without permission..."

"How about we just ask Arthur?" Asked Matthew.

The other two burst into laughter and Matthew sighed.

"That's a no then."

"Yeah. Don't worry Mattie, we can do this! Kyle is awesome at magic."

"I hope you two know what you're doing.."

/ / /

Review~


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everybody! 13Charlotte here! Sorry I haven't updated in so long my GCSEs are only a few months away but fanfiction is still my passion XD

So, chapter 14 is here and ready for you all to read! Remember I don't have a beta and I do all my proofing alone, so please take it easy on me!

/ / / /

Recap: Alfred tried and failed to ask Arthur out on a date; luckily (or unluckily in Alfred's case) Alistair stepped in and saved the day. New Zealand and Australia want to solve the problem once and for all by finding out who their 'mother' was in love with by using a spell from Alana's spell book. All they had to do was break into a house full of professional witches with hundreds of years of battle experience. What could go wrong!

/ / / /

Keith dragged Kyle by the sleeve towards the edge of the forest. The twins were wearing black and hiding just outside the boundaries of the property. The forest trees towered over them and as the sun was setting they were casting looming shadows that shielded the boys from anyone within the mansion. It was a stunning place, with tall cast iron gates and gardens that were obviously cared for with lots of gentle love. Arthur had went to a lot of trouble to enchant his roses to remain in bloom permanently and unsurprisingly his great field of crimson flowers was as breath taking as it was haunting.

"Are we really doing this Keith? It's so risky... We could always just ask Auntie if we could borrow it!" Asked the younger twin New Zealand in a worried voice. He frowned nervously at his brother, he wasn't as cocksure as his brother was about this adventure; it meant breaking into the family home and hoping nobody would notice them. It was stupid...

"Ah don't worry mate! Everything is going to be fine, we just need to stay aware- North is a paranoid Sheila and she's more than likely got safety measures in place."

His confidence only made Kyle doubt their plan even more. It was a decent plan- sneak in using an invisibility spell and go to the basement bookshelf, it was doubtful they would run into someone because the mansion is so big but even still...

"All the more reason to stop this madness!" He snapped hotly. He loved his mother dearly- Arthur had always looked out for them as best as he could and he wanted to help just as much as his brother did but North was much older than they were AND she had Uncle Brandon to back her up! He was really scary when he got angry...

"Oh look, we're already here. Now, let's save Mum!"

Kyle gave up. For his mum; he would do anything. Even eliminate the nations who wanted to steal him from them. They had all hurt him so much in the past and even now they treat him awfully! He wouldn't accept any of them as a father.

"Fine, I wouldn't be able to stop you anyway so I may as well prevent you from dying an agonising death by being ripped to shreds by the hounds."

'Do it for mum' was their unspoken agreement as they crept out of the shadows and towards their goal.

/ / / /

Alfred sighed wistfully for the fifth time in a row and Matthew threw a pillow at his head.

"Ouch dude, what was that for?"

"I cant stand your pining for any longer, make a move or get over it." Matthew snapped. He didn't think Arthur loved Alfred romantically but he couldn't take the constant sighing and dreamy looks whenever Arthur was around. He had his limits and Alfred was seriously testing his patience.

"I tried that already." Sniffled Alfred.

"Yeah? Well try harder! You weren't exactly clear about your intentions after all, he can be quite oblivious."

"True, but that one of his best qualities! Iggy is totally adorable, i love the way his eyebrows wrinkle when he's annoyed and his nose scrunches up when he's confused and..."

Yeah, as much as Matthew loved his brother he didn't need a detailed account of all the adorable things about Arthur-he had already heard this a thousand times. No, Matthew was trying to debate whether to warn Arthur about his twin set of siblings mutiny or let sleeping dogs lie because there was no way in hell their plan would actually work. No they were too blinded by their fear that Arthur would abandon them or get hurt-

"Dude are you even listening to me?"

"Arthur's adorable. I know" said Matthew dryly.

"Oh" Alfred's eyes narrowed suspiciously. His posture became openly aggressive and the hostility leaked from him.

"I have a crush on Gilbert, remember?" He did like the albino but he had bigger fish to fry right now; his love life wasn't the one about to go nuclear.

"Right, right." Alfred cheered up immediately, his grin restored.

"Just tell him how you feel, loud and clear."

Alfred was the only candidate confirmed by Matthew to have completely pure motives. He needed to be sure before he allowed anyone else to pursue Arthur. The twins had their way and Matthew had his. No way was his brother and adoptive father getting hurt. His family could count on him to eliminate the unsuitable candidates...

"Uhh Mattie that's a scary expression... Are you thinking about hockey?" Asked Alfred nervously.

 _No I'm thinking about murdering the nations who want to use Arthur for his body and power._

"Sure Alfred, that's what I was thinking about."

It's a good thing Alfred was oblivious too otherwise he would have heard the heavy sarcasm dripping off his brothers words.

"Cool dude, just save it for the game yeah?"

"Of course." Just not the hockey game.

/ / /

"Arthur-"

Dylan burst into the room, finally up to speed on the events happening in the world thanks to his older siblings debriefing him.

"Just one moment please."

Arthur removed his scones from the oven, placing them on the table. He then carefully stirred his cup of tea, watching the milk disappear and the colour turn from black to a paler brown. No they weren't charred thank you very much! Finally, he waved a hand at his brother to indicate that he could speak.

"Arthur, I know this is going to sound really weird..." Began Dylan, leaning forward. He had known better than to intrude on his brother's nightly routine. Arthur was quite the little house wife. He was really adorable.

"Dyl, what could possibly sound weird to me? I communicate with fairies and flying mint bunny is my best friend" Interrupted his younger brother with a dry tone of voice.

"It's just.. A little bit ludicrous."

"Then out with it, my tea will get cold." He moved gracefully towards the fridge and withdrew the butter. He then went and fetched a knife. He was wearing a green flowery apron and it was adorable- no Dylan couldn't afford to get distracted. This needed to be said.

"Everyone is in love with you-"

"Oh not this again! Just because everyone cant keep it in their pants doesn't mean they love me Dyl, you should know better than that. Besides, it's nothing new really. I'm just ignoring it."

"Arthur! That's not true at all- I'm being serious!" Shit, this wasn't going as he thought it would... But maybe it would benefit everyone if Arthur could remain unaware of his own charms.

"No Dyl, you're being romantic but I appreciate that you think everyone being in love with me is within the realm of rational possibility."

"Arthur! Our existence isn't rational! Please, please, please, just listen to me!" He was downright begging now, with puppy dog eyes and all. He knew Arthur wouldn't refuse him if he acted like this.

Arthur sighed, placing down the butter knife and turning to give his full attention to his tearful brother.

"You have to be careful. I love you, we love you and your children love you. You absolutely cannot be in love!"

"That's easy, I'm not in love."

"Oh"

Well, that saved time.

"I prefer France and Gilbert to be my friends. Feliks is with Lithuania, Romania is uninterested, Denmark is like a brother and Joao is my undeniably perfect best friend. I like things as they are right now and I don't want them to change."

"Okay, can I have a scone?"

"With blueberry jam?"

Dylan's eyes lit up, his brother was awesome!

"I know what you like Dyl, now go tell Brandon his coffee is ready.

Huh. He hadn't even noticed Arthur making coffee, damn he needed to brush up fast! Going to the next meeting was a must.

They had all better watch out... Dylan's crazy!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there everyone, hope you've been looking forward to this chapter!

Last chapter- Dylan vowed to come to the next meeting and Arthur admitted he wasn't in love with anyone.

/ / / /

Arthur strolled through the hallway leading to the meeting room at a slow pace. Truthfully, he was dragging his feet because he didn't want to go into a room where he would be treated like a piece of meat. The meeting was in Canada this time around, he stopped to admire the snow covered trees outside a wide window. He was clearly stalling.

A pair of hands covered his eyes and Arthur stiffened in surprise.

"Guess who"

A grin slowly stretched across Arthur's face.

"Hello Dylan."

"Aww! You got me, no fair little brother!"

Arthur chuckled as his brother removed his hands and gave him a huge cheeky grin.

"So, why are you stalling. Are you afraid those big bad nations are going to eat you all up? Well, don't worry, big brother is here now!"

Arthur shook his head at Dylan, rather amused by his brother's childish nature.

"Don't be ridiculous Dylan, I just don't want to have to entertain people who don't have even the most basic knowledge of classical literature."

"Oh get of your high horse Artie, just admit it- you're afraid!"

"I am not!"

"Bawk bawk bawk you chicken!"

"Shut up Dylan! I am fed up of you treating me like I'm a child!" Arthur snapped, storming away in silence.

"Haha, he's so cute when he's angry. Well, at least he's going inside now. Cowardice doesn't suit you little brother."

/ / / /

Everyone looked up with a start, ready to complain when the door was forced open only to see a furious Arthur stalk towards the seat between Feliks and Matthew.

"What's your problem aru?" Sniffed Yao haughtily. It was his own fault that Arthur wasn't friends with him- he was the one who fucked things up.

"Nothing" Arthur hissed.

"Don't take your mistakes out on me." Yao snapped back at him.

Ivan was staring at Arthur dreamily and Feliciano was watching the exchange with clear fascination. Honestly, Feliciano is a little bit of an adrenaline junky. He thinks Arthur is really sexy when he's angry.

"My mistakes? I'm sorry but have I ever drunk dialled you? I don't think so. Besides, it was your own fun for getting so drunk. You're being a bit hypocritical don't you think Yao?"

"Hahaha Artie got you there Yao!" Alfred laughed obnoxiously in the background, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Don't you start Alfred, you're just as bad as he is."

Matthew tugged at Arthur's sleeve, trying to get him to calm down before he said something that he would regret.

Then, Dylan walked in.

All hell broke loose.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Francis resentfully. He should have known his lapin wouldn't be angry without any good reason. Dylan was always the truly manipulative one.

"Aw, didn't you miss me?" He giggled.

"Did anyone?" Snapped Francis. Having Dylan around always ruffled his feathers.

"That's rude! Arthur missed me!"

"Oui, until you said something cruel to him to get him to act in accordance with your plans." Francis replied displeased.

"Oh come on! When have I ever done anything to hurt Arthur! I love my brother!"

"You have a funny way of showing it Dyl." A distinctly feminine voice with clear disapproval in it.

"Alana! No way! Now we just need Bran Bran and Ally and the whole gang will be here!"

"You are acting really strange today Dylan... Did you by any chance accept some biscuits from a certain Australian?"

"Eh? How did you know!"

"Damn, I was hoping you had just woken up on the wrong side of the bed."

Alana shrugged, moving into the seat beside Feliks and opening her folder. She'd found the cause, if they accepted the food they were idiots.

"Auntie, is it really okay to just leave things like this...?"

"Yes, I think it's for the best. Maybe it'll give people the guts to tell Arthur how they feel."

/ / / /

During the break Alana dragged Arthur into a closet to explain the situation.

"...So the food contains a truth spell?" Frowned Arthur.

"Yup!"

"So why didn't you tell everyone not to eat the bloody biscuits?" He asked incredulously.

"Entertainment."  
"What?"

"You'll see."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hello all! I just returned from Florida which has completely melted away all residual exam stress so I'm ready to write (I'm jet lagged but this is worth it, I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting for such a long time.)

/ / /

Alfred fidgeted surprisingly quietly in his chair, guarding a spot to his left that he was hoping Arthur would take. They used to sit together all the time until recently- Alfred wasn't sure what had changed but he definitely didn't like it. Arthur was the Lois Lane to his super man! Of course it was only right that they remain side by side whenever they are together! Well, he just had to win Artie back from his crowd of un-heroic friends.

Alfred had no idea why Arthur would hang around a totally un-awesome ghost like Prussia or Francey pants! Sure, the three had history- Arthur and Francis grew up together- and Prussia is almost as old as Arthur is but by that logic Arthur should be hanging out with Yao or his sister. Alfred shuddered- Yao was acting like a disgrace recently with all the drunk dialling and harassing Artie... Oh! If Alfred were to swoop in and rescue him Artie would he totally greatful and go back to being his! What a perfect idea!

...Nah, it looks like Yao is sitting next to Kiku- there's no chance of him starting anything else. Maybe he should try to be the gentleman instead? Well, Iggie is all refined and stuff, so it could work...Ah but then he couldn't call him Iggy! Alfred supposed he could always think of a new nick name- he was a hero after all!

Alfred watched as Arthur slipped back into the room in all his grumpy cuteness and waved enthusiastically at his future husband. Matthew had to lean out of the way to avoid being hit- looks like he'd been forgotten again.

"Hey Artie, I saved you a place!"

Arthur scanned the room, shrugged and then sat down- Alfred counted it as a win.

"So, are you okay dude?" He asked curiously.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Snapped Arthur defensively as he reorganised his meticulous hand written notes that were probably already fine in the order they were already in. Alfred raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry if I touched a nerve, it just seemed like Francy-Pants was onto something when he said your brother is manipulative. He does know you better than anyone else left alive- apart from your family."

Arthur just stared at him in disbelief for a few moments, considering something.

"Dylan has always been a little bit... Well, he's my brother and I love him but he can be really bloody cruel sometimes, even if it is for my own good. He always has a plan and he calmly pushes everyone around him like chess pieces into place! Sometimes I wish he would just leave things be." Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Alfred had no idea how to respond.

"Maybe you should just tell him how you feel?" Alfred suggested gently. He was awesome at this!

"Maybe." Said Arthur thoughtfully.

"I mean, you both love each other, right? So you can totally work this out no problem! I think you're probably just stressed about finding out that uh y'know..."

"Everyone wants to get into my pants?" Finished Arthur in a dry voice.

"Ye- wait no no that's not what they're trying to do, is it?" Asked Alfred, scandalised.

"I don't know Alfred, I really just don't know." Muttered Arthur.

Alfred frowned, it looked like Arthur was in for a serious wake up call...

/ / /

Keith and Kyle happily handed out their cookies to anyone they could convince into eating them. Their cheerful smiles tricked plenty of nations who saw them as the friendly twins from down under. The cookies were then immediately followed by a question of whether or not they loved their mum- Kyle had to hold Keith back from punching a few people but all in all they had collected a nice list of suitors for them to terrorise. They'd roped Seychelles into handing out busicuits to Francis and Antonio, both of whom promised to eat them later.

"Who's reaction was your favourite?" Asked Kyle curiously.

"Kiku's. His blushing was prettt adorable." Chucked Keith.

"Yeah that was pretty cute. Hey, do you think we shoulda give one to Hong?" Pondered Seychelles.

The twins both shuddered in unison.

"No way! We'd have to tie him down somewhere to keep everyone safe!" Cried Kyle.

"He's always been mums favourite..." Snorted Keith.

"Ahem, anyways, I think we should get Romania to report any incidents that occur for the gossip blog- I bet Hungary is going to get loads of nosebleeds today!" Chuckled Seychelles.

"That's a good idea, well done Michelle" Keith patted her on the head and she grinned.

"Just don't tell mum." Warned Kyle.

"We won't!"

/ / /

Arthur strolled at a leisurely pace to the little cafe he knew served some excellent tea and crumpets. He stopped and stared when he noticed Kiku and Yao were already inside. He grimaced- he really didn't want to deal with his ex after that mornings argument...

"Buongiorno bello."(Good morning handsome-Italian)

Arthur turned around startled.

"Good morning Lovino." He replied awkwardly. He hadn't expected to see the sexier twin near his favourite cafe in the city.

"Are you alone?" Lovino inched closer.

"Unfortunately,yes. I really don't want to talk to anyone after the morning I've had." He said stiffly.

"Well, how about I take you to a nice restaurant and we can see if we can salvage your day coniglietto" (bunny)

Arthur hesitated but accepted Lovinos outstretched hand.

"Alright."

"Perfezionare! Let's go."

/ / /


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hello there, I understand that there's a little bit of confusion. Alana is Fem! Northern Ireland, based off some concept art of the male version from Hetalia's creator and Brandon is the Republic. They're twins so they're the same age. I hope that clears things up for everyone.

/ / /

Lovino gave Arthur a charming smile as he pulled out his chair to allow him to sit down. Arthur blushed slightly and he slid into the chair as Lovino took a seat across from him. They where sat in a cozy little Italian restaurant in a high end part of the city.

"How did you find this place?" Asked Arthur curiously, admiring the tasteful décor. The floors were black tiled, the ceiling was high with a single glass chandelier light and the walls where cream marble. The restaurant lacked a gaudy Italian theme as there where no men in chefs hats with moustaches or Italian flags on the walls. Arthur found the place exceedingly elegant and he was overwhelmed with a sense of nostalgia...

"I knew the original owners. We had a meeting here two decades back, do you remember?"

Arthur frowned for a moment and then his eyes lit up in realisation.

"Was that when America and Ivan got into a fist fight and it ended up in an all out brawl?"

"Exactly. We escaped the chaos and went out for dinner... Do you remember where?"

"Oh" said Arthur softly. "Right here. The waitress recommended tourist spots for us to visit. She said that we were a lovely couple."

"Si, si. We had fun."

"Yes, yes we did."

Lovino stretched out his hand towards Arthurs which was resting on top of the table. He carefully laced their fingers together. Arthur offered him a warm and tentative smile.

/ / /

"I knew it! I knew he'd take him here!" Said Feliciano triumphantly to Francis who was impressed by Feliciano's deviousness.

"Why here?"

"Lovi totally loves it, he and Arthur have been on a date here before. I knew it looked familiar!"

"Ah." Francis looked thoughtful.

"What is it?"

"Well, its just perfect for Arthur. He loves stuff like this. How sweet..."

"Ehh my brother is really good at romance. He IS my brother after all."

"So, should we just keep watching or interrupt them?"

"Ah, well..." Feliciano saw how happy his brother was, he hadn't seen him that happy in years...

"Maybe we should just let him have this one? Arthur deserves to have this. His world is spiralling out of control after all."

"As much as I'd hate for Lovi to get ahead of me you're right. Let's leave them be."

/ / / /

"Well, I think that's the last of it!" Beamed Dylan dumping the last cardboard box onto a bed with red sheets.

"So you're really moving in then? For good this time?" Asked Alana.

"Of course! I absolutely HAVE to stay here if Artie is going to start dating."

"Hey, don't say that where the kids will hear you- you know how attached they are to him."

"Yeah. It's a little unhealthy don't you think?"  
"Like you can talk" Alana laughed.

"Hey. You know I have perfectly good reasons for being overprotective of our little bunny."

"That doesn't excuse your behaviour at the conference. Those biscuits? They're probably going to cause a lot of trouble for poor Arthur. Al knew it was your handiwork straight away but Artie believed your little innocent act."

"Aww come on sis, he needs to know the truth about their feelings- Alistair has already punished me by dragging me back here and besides, I didn't know that the brat would slip me one too!"

"I still don't agree with your methods."

"You'll see. Everything is going to turn out just fine. I didn't just tamper with the biscuits, I got the coffee and the water fountain too. Besides, you and I never agree on anything."  
"Dylan! God damn it- I've got to warn Arthur." Grumbled Alana rushing out of the room to contact her youngest brother.

"Too little too late Alana." Dylan smiled satisfied to himself. This would help Arthur a lot, he was sure of it.

/ / / /

"I wonder where Artie wandered off to? I'd totally love to meet up fro drinks with him and you tonight." Said Feliks cheerfully. Gilbert shrugged in response, truthfully he saw Arthur leave grumbling about gits but he wasn't going to rat him out, Feliks would be too much for him to handle at the moment. Yao had been a tool and Arthur clearly believed that everyone was just too horny for their own good.

"Shall we grab Francis instead? He totally looked like he needed a drink as soon as he saw Dyl."

"Yeah-lets get Antonio too" Gilbert replied eagerly.

"Oh look- there's Antonio... and Arthur with Lovino. Uh oh. Not good."

"Shit."

/ / / /

"Little Lovi! Artu! Where have you been?" Whined Antonio stalking towards them, zeroing in on his prey.

"To lunch. You weren't invited bastardo."

"Looooviiiiii youre so cruel! I just want to have lunch with the mi tomarte y mi amorcito!" (My tomato and my sweetheart.)

"Who are you calling your sweetheart! He's mine!" Snapped Lovino narrowing his eyes at his former caretaker. He wasn't about to let him come between their budding relationship- he was so close to seducing Arthur!

"I can speak for myself- and I don't belong to anyone." Arthur frowned deeply, annoyed at Lovino's sudden change in behaviour.

"Oh Loviiii now you made mi amorcito angry!"

"That was you bastardo! He probably got fed up of hearing your desperate whining! You blew your chance with Arthur centuries ago and you know it!"

"Lovi! Me and Artu have gotten over our little disputes, they're in the past, there's no room for those grudges in the modern world."

"Oh, so that's why you still cry about the Armada whenever you're drunk, you're over it?"

"That's cold Lovi, cold!"

"Don't call me that! My name is Lovino!"

"No, Lovi is cuter, don't you agree... Where did he go?"

"Merda! You blew my chance! I was so close!" Fumed Lovino.

"Someone else has snatched him away."

/ / / /


End file.
